prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
John Skyler
|birth_place = Blythewood, South Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = "The Fabulous Playboy" Bob Keller "The Insane Lumberjack" Timber |debut = July 6, 2008 |retired = }} John M. Brumbaugh (October 26, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name John Skyler. He wrestles on the independent circuit, most notably for Resistance Pro. He has also wrestled for promotions including World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, and All-Star Wrestling. Career Skyler made his professional wrestling debut on July 6, 2008 in a loss to Bill Bain. On August 6, 2011, Skyler competed in the NWA Future Legends Cup as part of the NWA Mid-Atlantic FanFest. He defeated Reid Flair to advance to the final, a three-way match between Skyler, Zack Salvation and Kyle O'Reilly; Salvation won the match. In February 2012, Skyler debuted for Resistance Pro against Robert Anthony. He quickly became a regular for the promotion, and in September he formed a tag team with Ruff Crossing, collectively known as Ruff Skies. They unsuccessfully challenged Aaron Epic and Sugar Dunkerton for the Resistance Pro Tag Team Title on January 18, 2013. Skyler won an eight-man tournament to determine the inaugural WrestleForce Champion on April 21, 2012. Skyler successfully defended the championship against the likes of BJ Hancock, Eric Bradford, KC McKnight, and Vordell Walker until August 2012, when he lost the championship in a steel cage match to Sixx. Skyler then joined forces with Steven Walters to form The Love/Hate Machine. The pair entered the WrestleForce Tag Team Series to decide the first WrestleForce Tag Team Champions, but lost in the finals to Playboy's House of Style (Michael Frehley and BJ Hancock). At WrestleForce's Fall Brawl 4: A Date With Fate, Skyler and Walters would win the WrestleForce Tag Team Challenge Gauntlet Match defeating Jon Malus and Crimson, to win the WrestleForce Tag Team Titles. In May 2012, Skyler competed in a dark match tryout for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and the following month appeared on WWE SmackDown as Tony Andriotis in a handicap match against Ryback. In January 2013, The Love Hate Machine debuted with the re-launched OMEGA at their Chinlock For Chuck show. On February 1, 2013, Skyler debuted with Full Impact Pro in a three-way match against Mike Cruz and Corey Hollis; Hollis was victorious. In June 2013, Skyler embarked on a three-month tour of Europe with All-Star Wrestling. Skyler would compete as a regular member of the World Riot Squad (with Steven Walters, The Bravado Brothers, American Avalanche, and Sam Adonis) against the likes of James Mason, Tony Teesside, Marty Scurll, Frankie Sloan, Robbie Dynamite, El Ligero, Dean Allmark, The Hooligans, Kenbai, Nathan Cruz, Max Moran, and Hiro Takahashi. Wrestling facts *'Nicknames' :*''"The Southern Savior"'' *'Finishing moves' :*''The Spoiler Alert'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Love Hate Machine with Steven Walters Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling' :*Anarchy Young Lions Championship *'Carolina Independent Wrestling' :*2008 Carolina Independent Wrestling’s Rookie Of The Year :*2009 Carolina Independent Wrestling’s Cruiserweight Of The Year :*2009 Carolina Independent Wrestling’s Feud Of The Year (with Josh Magnum) :*2010 Carolina Independent Wrestling’s Feud Of The Year (with Bob Keller) *'Champions With Attitude' :*CWA Cruiserweight Champion (2-times) *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience ' :*PWX Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*PWX Tag Team Championship *'Resistance Pro' :*Resistance Pro Championship (1 time) *'WrestleForce' :*WrestleForce Championship :*WrestleForce Tag Team Championships with Steven Walters *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked 419 in the 2012 500 External links *Official Website *John Skyler Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Facebook Fan Page *Facebook *John Skyler on Twitter *John Skyler Profile on WrestleForce Category:1987 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:South Carolina wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Full Impact Pro current roster Category:Mountain State Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni